A conventional condom comprises an elongate thin tubular sheath made of a resilient material. The sheath is closed on one end and open at the other end to provide for insertion of a penis. The condom is typically rolled into a relatively thin disc during manufacture thereof to provide for compact storage and to provide for ease of application of the condom. Conventional condoms are considered to be very effective in preventing unwanted pregnancies and transmission of venereal diseases. However, during coitus, a conventional condom is susceptible to slipping off. This slippage has the obvious disadvantage of potentially allowing leakage of semen or other bodily fluids. Further, a conventional condom, which tends to function best when the penis is fully erect, may slip with regards to a partially erect penis. This is particularly significant after ejaculation if the penis remains in the vagina. In that case, the penis may soften, and become smaller, thus allowing for possible slippage (i.e., the condom may slip off of the wearer).
A conventional condom is also susceptible to breaks or ruptures. Again, such occurrences have the obvious disadvantage of potentially allowing leakage of semen or other bodily fluids.
A search of the prior art shows that there a numerous patents relating to condoms. All of these patents disclose condoms constructed of conventional materials and thickness. Therefore, none provide the wearer protection against breaks or ruptures. Some of these patents disclose a condom equipped with retaining apparatus to secure the condom to the user. However, the retaining devices disclosed are straps that must be tied together or are otherwise discontinuous. These methods of keeping the condom attached to the wearer allow for the condom to become untied or otherwise unsecured and, thus, may allow for slippage. Consequently, there is a need for a condom that fits comfortably on the wearer and that will not break or accidentally slip off. A search of the prior art shows that no such condom is known.